rapfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome 2 Detroit
(intro) Welcome to mother fuckin detroit damn that wonder boy, shit. (Eminem) Yeah, Yeah! Trickey! Let's show 'em some love. Welcome to Detroit (Gun shot) [ Chorus - Eminem ] Where's my gangstas and all my thugs, Throw them hands up and show some love And I Welcome u to Detroit City I said welcome to Detroit City Every place everywhere we go Man we deep everywhere we roll Ask around and they all know Tricky Ask whats good man they all say Tricky [ Verse 1 ] [ Eminem ] Click click boom, just as soon as we hit the room You can hear 'em holla Goon Squad in this bitch Let me hear you holla Goon Squad in this bitch Let me hear you holla Runyon Ave. in this bitch So who am I gonna call on when I ain't got them boys with me And the situation gets a little sticky I'ma dial 911 like a mufuckin' punk, fuck that, (blu bluh) I'ma call that rude boy from Detroit Trick Trick Quick come pick me up, bring them guns Come to the club, meet me out front There's some chump up in this bitch Poppin' some junk cause he's drunk And we may have to fuck his ass up Cause uh somethin' smells a lil fishy And I don't like the way his boys keep lookin' at me So homie come get me, bring them boys what up though I see you Rock Bottom, yea I see you, all my Detroit people Where you at man, let me see them hands in the sky Detroit mufuckas till we die [ Chorus - Eminem ] Where's my gangstas and all my thugs, Throw them hands up and show some love And I Welcome u to Detroit City I said welcome to Detroit City Every place everywhere we go Man we deep everywhere we roll Ask around and they all know Tricky Ask whats good man they all say Tricky [ Verse 2 ] [ Trick Trick ] Homie its been a long time comin' and I'm straight with that Marshall call me 50 four and laced the track This the beat you hear it bangin', he produced it himself My bad almost forgot to introduce myself My name is Trick Trick, head of the Goon Sqwad And gangsta, been bangin' the underground since 95 we're bangin Elected to be the villain, and certified a menace Holdin' it down since I paroled, up outta prison You heard about me, you just didn't know it was me All the treacherous, evil deeds of the D yeah that was me Pickin' up the kid from the game, I just wasn't chasin' the fame I been chasin' the paper product and givin' lames the pain Accusations of violence you know you heard of that A quarter of a million dollars for beatin' the murder rap wonder boy holdin' me up, Shady done put it out Trick Trick and Eminem, Detroit back in the house [ Chorus - Eminem ] Where's my gangstas and all my thugs, Throw them hands up and show some love And I Welcome u to Detroit City I said welcome to Detroit City Every place everywhere we go Man we deep everywhere we roll Ask around and they all know Tricky Ask whats good man they all say Tricky [ Verse 3 ] [ Trick Trick ] Ayo Em, you ever need one of these weapons come get it From now on every beef that you get in homie I'm in it I been ridin' for this city, whether wrong or right I been whooppin' on mothafuckas for the longest time So its evident, its time for Trick to get it fast The public, see they appreciate my criminal past Authorities tried to stop me but they couldn't keep up Got a fan base thats bigger than an average star I'm satisfied with it bein' my time to shine And I freak from the precinct for violent crimes I ain't sayin' the shit that I'm sayin' so girls can feel me Only speakin' on what I know so the world can hear me So peace to Jimmy and Dre for signin' my nigga He reached back to Detroit and grabbed a winner we gangstas and thugs, we embrace with love And beat the hell outta anybody that fuck wit' us [ Chorus - Eminem ] Where's my gangstas and all my thugs, Throw them hands up and show some love And I Welcome u to Detroit City I said welcome to Detroit City Every place everywhere we go Man we deep everywhere we roll Ask around and they all know Tricky Ask whats good man they all say Tricky [ Outro ] [ Trick Trick ] (hahahahaha)Yeah. Trick Trick Eminem, Wonder boy, Shady It's goin down baby a Yo Em I got your back my nigga Damn right I said my nigga That's my nigga trickey (outro-tricky) I pull this mutha fucka out right here Motha fucks dont wanna talk no more Nigga's come out with there knives and shit And i come back to this motha fucka, crack this bitch one good time Nigga's dont wana talk no more,do yea? They ignore you everytime, Please believe this motha fucka sittin right there (Boom) EM - HAHAHA! Welcome to Detroit. Come back soon. Sorry we missed you. TRICK TRICK!(echo) Category:Eminem Category:Trick Trick